


Mortal Ailments

by beeyouteaful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, idk don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sick and Loki takes care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Ailments

You've been home sick for almost a week now.

You started feeling bad a week before, when you suffered through mild coughing and sneezing fits. You finally called off for the week to recover, only at Loki's request. He insisted that you were working too hard and needed to relax and recuperate. So, naturally, you're laying in your bed at the flat you share with the god. He ducked out for a bit to pick up more soup, tea, and cough medicine.

You love Loki. Ever since you laid eyes on him, you knew he was the one, as cliche as that sounds. His tall, lithe-but-somewhat-muscular body was perfect. _Almost god-like_ , you thought when you first met him. Little did you know how right you were.

While Loki is out getting supplies, you surf the Internet and listen to some soothing music. You decide to watch a movie and put on something generic—one you don't need to pay attention to.

It puts you to sleep after about 15 minutes.

 

* * *

 

You wake to Loki dabbing a cold cloth on your forehead. His face is hard as he concentrates on making you feel better, but it softens when he sees your eyes flutter open. He smiles down at you and cups your cheek in his cool hand.

“My love,” he says. You smile. “How are you faring?” He moves in to kiss you, but you push him away.

“I don’t want to get you sick.”

He chuckles, “I cannot be plagued with your mortal ailments.” You look at him and decide he’s probably correct. He is a god, afterall. Loki proceeds to kiss you sweetly.

You try to get up and go to the kitchen, but he eases you back down and tells you that he will make you soup.

“Loki... Do you even know how to cook?" you ask. "I don't think you've cooked once since moving in.” He looks genuinely offended but loses his guise and shakes his head.

“I do not. I was hoping to figure it out for you.” This makes the butterflies in your abdomen flit around. You smile and get up, wrapping the fuzzy blanket around you.

“Come on. I’ll help you.”

 

* * *

 

After you make dinner with Loki, he bathes with you. He lounges behind you with your back leaning against his chest. Your head rests on his left shoulder and his arms wrap around you. This is the warmest you’ve felt all week. It’s nice to relax like this with him.

Once the water starts cooling, you both stand and get out. Loki drains the water as you stand shivering. He then wraps a towel around the both of you, and you waddle off to the bedroom.

You pull open your drawers and take out a sweatshirt, sweatpants, socks, and underwear. You put it all on and run to the bed.

You pull the covers over your head as your shivering ceases. He doesn’t bother to put on clothes himself as he joins you under the blankets. He kisses your forehead and lays his hand on your cheek. Your head is pounding and you suddenly feel sick to your stomach. Groaning, you roll over to face the edge of the bed.

“Loki, I really don’t feel well,” you whisper. He gets out of bed and looks at you.

“I’ll be right back.” You swear you’re teetering over the edge of nauseousness. You squeeze your eyes shut and try not to think of dinner, and you open them again when you feel a cool hand on your face. Loki brought you a bin.

He smiles down at you and runs his hand over your back in soothing circles. You smile wearily.

Still naked, he sits on the edge of the bed and comforts you. You begin to sweat profusely and throw off the blankets. Loki watches you thrash around on the bed, trying to kick off all the covers. He feels your forehead.

After a moment, he smirks slightly and begins to pull off your clothing. You grip his hands and shake your throbbing head.

“Please Loki. Not tonight,” You say. He tilts his head in confusion. Then, Loki's face softens, and he frowns.

"You think me so ill-mannered and lacking such self control that I would take you only upon seeing your naked form? Surely you do not think me that savage, my love." You say nothing, and he continues. “You are overheated. You need to remove your garments and lie down.”

He cups your cheek and rubs his thumb against your skin. You lean in to the touch and suddenly you feel your body start to chill. You look down at your bare skin and back up at Loki. He kisses your cheek and rolls overtop of you. You hold his hand in yours since it's too hot to cuddle.

You grunt quietly and shut your eyes. Your head feels like it’s going to burst open. Loki puts his hand on your forehead and suddenly the pain is gone—the nausea has ceased and your body is back to its normal temperature. Surprised, you look over to him and he smiles.

“You’re telling me that you could have done that this whole time?” You ask. His expression changes to a more shy, boy-ish look as he averts his eyes.

“I wanted to care for you, my love. I only wish you can forgive me.” He looks away but his eyes widen when your lips take his.

“I love you, Dr. Loki.”

“I love you too, darling.”

 


End file.
